1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sun screen device, more particularly to a sun screen device for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sun screen device, which is used for covering and uncovering a sunroof of an automobile, includes a pair of elongate slide rails and a screen unit. Each of the slide rails extends in a first direction, and has top and bottom walls, and a lateral wall that interconnects the top and bottom walls. The slide rails are spaced apart from each other in a second direction. The top, bottom, and lateral walls of each of the slide rails cooperatively define a rail groove. The screen unit includes a shaft unit. The shaft unit includes a pair of seat members, each of which is disposed proximate to an end of a respective one of the slide rails, and a shaft member that extends in the second direction and that has opposite shaft end portions mounted rotatably and respectively on the seat members, and a middle shaft portion between the shaft end portions of the shaft member. The screen unit further includes a flexible screen body and an operating member. The flexible screen body has a securing end that is secured to the middle shaft portion of the shaft member, and a terminating end that is opposite to the securing end and that is movable in the first direction along the slide rails. The operating member includes a pair of sliding elements, and a connecting element. Each of the sliding elements is coupled slidably and respectively to the slide rails such that each of the sliding elements is disposed slidably in the rail groove in the respective one of the slide rails. The connecting element is connected to the terminating end of the screen body and interconnects the sliding elements.
The aforementioned conventional sun screen device is disadvantageous in that gaps are present between the sliding elements and the slide rails. As such, when the automobile is in motion, vibration of the screen unit results in collisions between the sliding elements and the slide rails, which creates undesirable noise in the automobile. Moreover, collisions between the sliding elements and the slide rails also occur, which likewise create undesirable noise, when the connecting element is moved along the slide rails.